Une enquête de plus
by TsubakiM
Summary: L'agent Beckett est tirée brutalement de son sommeil par son téléphone pour une enquête, qui l'enverra droit dans le Quantico, où elle y retrouvera de vieilles amies. Que va t-il se passer dans cette enquête qui l'emmène si loin de chez elle? Cross-over co-écrit avec LauJJ41
1. Prologue: un réveil mouvementé

_**C'est notre tout premier cross over ensemble alors ne soyez pas trop dure s'il vous plait...**_

_**Rating M: Car nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons écrire prochainement **_

* * *

Dans la ville de New York, une femme complètement exténuée par sa journée dormait . Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage d'ôter ses vêtements avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

Il devait être quatre heure du matin lorsque quelqu'un décida de la faire sortir de son lit de la pire manière que ce soit...

_**DRING DRING DRING**_

Le téléphone...

- Beckett, dit la jeune femme la voix encore prise par le sommeil  
- Kate , c'est JJ je te réveille?  
- Non tu crois, répondit elle sarcastiquement  
- Je suis désolée, je voulais attendre mais Emily me baratine pour que je te téléphone depuis deux heure...  
- C'est bon c'est pas grave, maintenant pourquoi tu m'appelles parce que si c'est pour me demander des nouvelles... Je vous tue toutes les deux!  
- J'aimerai bien, mais non... On a un meurtre sur les bras et mon boss requière ta présence... Avec ton petit écrivain bien sur...  
- C'est pas mon écrivain... C'est quoi cette affaire?  
- Un serial-killeur qui nous laisse des citations pour signer ces meurtres...  
- Et Castle et moi dans l'histoire  
- On n'y arrive pas... On voudrait un regard neuf sur l'affaire donc avec Emily on vous a proposé...  
- Ok... Je préviens Gates et Castle et on arrive  
- Gates le sait déjà, mais tu dois aller chercher les passes pour le jet qu'on vous a envoyé...  
- Ok, Chao JJ passe le bonjour à Emily  
- Bisous ma belle

Après avoir raccroché le lieutenant Beckett appela Castle

- Castle...  
- Rick c'est Kate ... Fais tes affaires on part tout les deux à Quantico pour une affaire...  
- D'accord.. On se rejoins au commissariat?  
- Oui je t'expliquerai là-bas...

* * *

Et voilà nous espérons que ce prologue vous aura mis en bouche, surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre (plein) des reviews avec votre avis sur ce début. Et si vous avez des idées à nous faire partager dites le sur vos review on pourra en intégré quelques une dans notre cross-over...

Chao les amis

TsubakiM et LauJJ41


	2. Chapitre 1: Une histoire de sentimentt

Une jeune femme attendait depuis quelques minutes l'avion de ses amis , la détective Katherine Beckett et l'écrivain Richard Castle n'allaient pas tarder à arriver à Quantico pour aider l'équipe de celle-ci à résoudre une enquête des plus délicate . Jennifer fût tiré de sa rêverie par un crie pousser par nul autre que son amie Kate, qui pour changer était entrain de remonté les bretelles au pauvre écrivain. Cette scène fît sourire JJ qui connaissait l'attirance que ressentait Kate pour Rick, mais elle n'osait tout simplement pas lui révéler ses sentiments de peur d'être rejetée. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris c'est que Richard était bel et bien fou amoureux, la seule à ne pas l'avoir encore remarqué c'est bien elle. Pourtant toutes les attentions qu'il avait envers elle aurait dût la mettre sur la voie, rien que le fait qu'il la suive de n'importe où était un signe tellement évidant qu'on ne pouvait plus appelé ça un signe mais une évidence. JJ fût encore sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Kate.

- Hey, JJ!  
- Hey Kate, dit cette dernière , en prenant son amie dans ses bras.  
- Tu m'as manqué! Oh,je ne t'ai pas présenté Castle,dit la brune.  
- Bonjour, agent Jarreau je suis le consultant de Kate.  
- Consultant? Dit Kate sceptique  
- Avoue-le, Kate. J'ai aidé à résoudre toutes les affaires sur lesquelles nous travaillons. Dit il en haussant les épaules. - Bon. Tu me donnes des détails sur l'enquête?dit-elle et ignorant Rick tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie . - Trois adolescentes ont été retrouvées assassinées chez elles, poignardées. Le tueur essaie de faire passer le meurtre pour un suicide, pendant dans leurs garde-robe, Sa première victime se nommaient Alexandra Hartigan. Elle avait quinze ans, se sont ses amies qui l'ont découverte en rentrant dans sa chambre pour la prévenir qu'elles allaient être en retard. - Ses parents n'étaient pas à la maison? demanda Castle.

Ils étaient arrivés à la voiture,et ils mirent leurs valises dans le coffre de la voiture,avant d'y monter.

- Ils étaient à une fête la nuit du meurtre ,ils avaient trop bu ils ont donc préféré dormir chez leurs amis.  
- Et les deux autres victimes? demanda Kate.  
- Jenna Smith et Arielle trouvées par leurs parents.  
- Et tu nous disait qu'il y avait des citations?  
- Oui le tueur se sert de citation qu'il a inventé pour signer ses crimes . Sur Alexandra,le message disait « Je suis unique, elles ne sont que de vulgaires copies ».  
- Une copie? Vous avez une idée sur la signification? demanda Richard  
- Non il peut y avoir plusieurs significations sur Jenna le message disait « La partie vient de commencer, rien n'est joué ».  
- Et sur Arielle?  
- « Les gens changent,mais les souvenirs restent ».

JJ arrêta la voiture devant les bâtiment du FBI.

- Et vous avez des pistes? demanda Castle  
- Aucune, répondit JJ avant de sortir de la voiture. - Même pas un lien entre les victimes? ajouta Kate - A part le fait que le meurtrier s'attaque à des cheerleaders d'une quinzaine d'année brune aux yeux bleu … Rien - On a déjà ça c'est mieux que rien... - T'a pas tord Kate, aller venez je vais vous présenter., dis JJ en rentrant dans les bureaux du FBI

Après avoir fais le tour du propriétaire JJ emmena Kate et Richard vers son équipe.

- Kate pour toi pas besoin de présentation, mais pour Rick oui... Alors Rick je te présente mon équipe... Voici Dereck Morgan - Salut vous deux! - Ensuite il y a l'agent Rossi - Bonjours les jeunes - Suivit de près par Garcia - Coucou mes amours... - Toujours aussi excentrique Pénélope - Ose dire que tu ne m'aimes pas Kate! - J'aime pas mentir Garcia... Aller je continue les présentation, donc Rick là-bas il y a Reid Spenser à côté de lui c'est Aaron Hotchner Et la meilleure pour la fin Emily Prentiss... - Coucou ma belle, tu m'as manqué, dit Emily en prenant Kate dans ses bras. - Tu m'as manqué aussi Em'. - Et les deux je dois me faire du soucis pour mon couple ou ça se passe comment? Demanda JJ en rigolant - T'inquiète pas mon cœur, t'es prioritaire... - Bref après c'est effusion d'amour si on commençait à bosser?

* * *

_**Et voilà le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous a plus... Il y aura normalement un chapitre toute les deux semaines au minimum mais cela n'est pas sur... On vous poste la suite le plus vite possible...**_

_**XoXo TsubakiM et LauJJ41**_


	3. Chapitre 2: force, rapidité, efficacité!

-Tu sais ce que veulent dire ces citations? demanda Jennifer à Kate, pendant une pause.  
Kate soupira.  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Jen...  
- Tu sais, durant le temps où nous étions à l'école, personne n'est jamais mort.  
- Je sais. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment les êtres humains peuvent être cruels.

Au même moment Emily rentra dans la pièce, puis se laissa tomber près de la jeune femme blonde qui partage ses nuits.

- Hey... Comment ça va? lui demanda cette dernière, en prenant sa main et entrelaçant leurs doigts  
- Comment quelqu'un peut faire autant de mal à une autre personne?  
- Je ne sais pas Em. Dis moi tu fais de la télépathie avec JJ ou quoi? demanda Kate  
- Euh non pourquoi? demanda Emily  
- Oh pour rien... JJ, tu te souviens de ce garçon qui voulait absolument que tu viennes avec lui au bal?  
- Oui! Et tu lui avais dit que personne ne voulait de lui. Il ne m'a plus jamais reparlé.

Les deux jeunes femmes de mirent à rire, et Emily les regarda comme si elles étaient folles.

- Katherine! dit la brune.

Elle savait parfaitement que Katherine et Jennifer étaient meilleures amies depuis toujours, et qu'elles étaient très populaires, JJ étant capitaine de l'équipe de soccer et Kate présidente d'école.

- Les filles je crois que j'ai quelque chose , s'exclama Emily  
- Tu as trouvé quoi mon cœur? demanda la blonde  
- La deuxième phrases laissée par le tueur ''la partie vient de commencer, rien n'est encore joué'' elle me fait penser à une phrase, que les cheerleaders disent au début d'un match...  
- Oui tu as raison, notre tueur peut très bien être une ancienne cheerleaders ou un ancien joueur de football, dit Emily  
- Oui quelqu'un qui a été rabaissé par les ''populaires'' donc les cheerleaders et les joueurs de foot... dit Rick en rentrant dans la pièce.  
- Rick a raison c'est même très probable, si le tueur été martyrisé par les populaires il a très bien pu vouloir se venger... dit Kate  
- On a déjà une idée du profil psychologique c'est déjà pas mal... répondis la blonde

DRING DRING DRING

- Jarreau! Oui... D'accord … On y va... dit-elle avant de raccrocher  
- On a un corps? demanda la brune  
- Oui... Kate tu prends Rick avec toi et tu nous suis...  
- D'accord, Rick tu viens..

Sur ces paroles tous partirent vers leurs voitures respectives donc Rick et Kate dans une et JJ et Emily dans une autre. Ils prirent la route vers la scène de crime, ils y arrivèrent 40 minutes plus tard.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a? demanda JJ à Rossi qui était déjà arrivé.  
- Ashley Prinston 15 ans, découverte pendu dans son dressing par sa gouvernante vers 9h30 , d'après celle-ci notre victime était aussi une cheerleaders...  
- Est ce qu'il y avait un mot? interrogea Kate  
- Oui '' 1, force , 2 rapidité , 3 efficacité''  
- Encore un slogans de football.  
- Il faut qu'on aille voir l'quipe de foot de la ville, dit Kate  
- Bonne idée , répondit JJ

L'équipe,ainsi que Kate et Castle, arrivèrent au terrain de football dix minutes plus tard et ils regardèrent les jeunes cheerleaders s'entrainer pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune blonde aux yeux bleus attire l'attention de JJ celle-ci venait de faire une figure plutôt impressionnante, appelé: saut de main arrière mais ce qui retint l'attention de la profileuse fût son physique, elle semblait jeune , tellement jeune qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'était pas au collège. Son regard croisa vaguement celui de la jeune fille, et celle-ci détourna rapidement le regard mais Jenifer fût tout de même frappée par la tristesse présente dans les yeux de la jeune blonde. Lorsque l'entrainement fût terminé l'équipe se dirigea vers le groupe de jeunes Jennifer et Emily se dirigèrent vers cette jeune fille.

- Excusez-moi... interpella la belle profileuse  
- Oui? répondit la jeune fille  
- Je suis l'agent Jareau et voici l'agent Emily Prentiss nous sommes du FBI, nous voudrions vous posez quelques questions.  
- Je suis Clary James, est ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix faible  
- On voudrait vous parler du meurtre d'Ashley Prinston... intervient Emily  
- Je ne veux pas en parler... répondit la jeune fille  
- Nous comprenons ta douleur mais il faut que tu nous parles ça nous aidera peut être à trouver son assassin...  
- Non vous ne comprenez pas, Ashley était ma meilleure amie... dit Clary en essuyant une larme sur sa joue  
- Elle était plus que ta meilleure amie pas vrai... demanda JJ calmement  
- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire...  
- Ça peut nous aider à comprendre toute cette histoire... répondit Emily tout aussi calmement  
- On sortait ensemble depuis 1 ans, mais on a pas voulu le dire pour ne pas se faire virer de l'équipe...  
- T'inquiète pas on comprend... Est ce que tu peux répondre à quelques questions s'il te plait? On sait que c'est dure mais ça peut nous aider à arrêter la personne qui lui a fais ça... expliqua Jennifer  
- D'accord...  
- Est ce que tu as vu ou remarquée quelque chose d'anormal avec Ashley  
- Non. Non je n'ai rien vu. Ash allait bien... Nous allions au bal de printemps ce weekend... dis la jeune femme  
- D'accord, tu n'as rien remarqué même dans son comportement? insista un peu Emily  
- Non... Euh, si elle était un peu stressé en se moment mais elle m'a dis que ce n'était rien... répondit Clary en pleurant  
- On va arrêter là, tu nous as bien aider... Regarde je te donne ma carte et celle d'Emily si tu as un problème, si tu te sens observé ou si tu veux juste parler avec quelqu'un tu peux nous appeler à n'importe quelle heure...  
- Merci, au revoir, dit la jeune fille en essuyant ses larmes

Emily et JJ s'éloignèrent donc de Clary le coeur lourd de n'avoir aucune réponse à lui fournir.

- Alors? lui demanda Kate  
- Elle nous a dis qu'Ashley était stressé en se moment... Je m'inquiète pour elle... dit JJ  
- Pourquoi ça? interrogea Kate  
- Ashley était sa meilleure amie et sa copine depuis pas mal de temps j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise, elle m'a l'air très fragile, expliqua JJ  
- Elle ira mieux, dit Kate. Ça prendra du temps un certain temps, mais elle ira mieux... dit Kate d'une voix calme

JJ lui sourit. Elle avait connu Kate bien avant la mort de sa mère et elle savait que celle-ci avait beaucoup souffert de la perte de celle-ci, elle comprit donc rapidement le sous entendu que Kate avait fais.

- Hey...Kate..Je t'aime tu sais? dit JJ en prenant son amie dans ses bras  
- Je t'aime aussi Jen.  
- Hey! C'est ma copine! s'écria Emily.  
- Aw Emily, tu sais que je t'aime toi aussi, répondit JJ en rigolant  
- Pff

* * *

_**Et voilà les amis la suite tant attendu!**_

_**On vous demande pardon pour le retard, mais vu que nous sommes deux à écrire cette fanfiction si il y a en une en retard c'est toute la fiction qui l'ai... Enfin j'ai du mal à m'expliquer mais nous sommes désolées! **_

_**La suite est en cours d'écriture, on espère pouvoir vous la poster très vite!**_

_**XoXo**_

_**TsubakiM et ssajayje (- elle a changé de pseudo...)** _


End file.
